Vinte segundos
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "As vezes tudo que voce precisa é de vinte segundos de coragem." Jon/Robb HighSchool!UA


Jon recosta a cabeça ainda mais contra a poltrona do carro e fecha os olhos, tentando não pensar na briga que tivera com o irmão mais cedo, só que a cada segundo que se passava, ele ficava com mais raiva, não só de Robb - O ruivo não tinha o direito de ficar zangado pelo irmão ter escolhido trabalhar com o Tio Benjen em vez de escolher uma carreira universitária. _É a minha escolha, é a minha vida, não a sua! Por que você se importa?_ - mas também de si próprio - por ter esperado e realmente acreditado que receberia algo além de um palavrão malcriado e completo silêncio. Ele não devia se importar, afinal, Robb não se importa.

- Então, então, o que eu perdi? - O moreno é trazido de volta a realidade ao ver o amigo entrar desajeitado no carro carregando um pote de pipoca e um saco que parecia estar cheio de doces.

- O quê? - Jon balança a cabeça, sem entender bem a pergunta.

- O filme, Jon, o filme. - Sam fecha a porta e começa a gesticular para as imagens transcorrendo diante deles no grande telão.

- Eu não prestei atenção, desculpa. - Jon faz uma careta, tentando se lembrar do que estava passando desde a última vez que olhara. - Eu acho que a bolha estava... Matando pessoas... No cinema. - Ele pausa bastante entre as palavras, meio incerto da informação que estava passando para o outro.

- Olha, se você preferia estar no baile, eu... - Sam não termina a frase, dando uma grande mordida na barra de chocolate que trouxera e fixou o olhar no chão. - Você tá até vestido pra ir... - Ele arrisca, depois de ter engolido.

- Não, Sam, eu tive que vir de terno porque meu pai acha que eu tinha ido pra lá, eu te disse isso. - Jon bate com a cabeça outra vez contra o recosto da poltrona, dessa vez com mais força sentindo-se pior por ter seu mau-humor estragando o dia do amigo. - Olhe, nossa escola está cheia de idiotas, de verdade, eu não pretendo manter contato com nenhum deles, só com você. A idéia de vir pra cá comemorar a nossa formatura foi minha e eu estou estragando tudo, desculpe, eu sou um péssimo amigo.

- Bom... -Sam recomeçou depois de algum tempo considerando as palavras do outro. - Os garotos de lá só gostam de implicar comigo mesmo, então eu não me importo mas você está perdendo, você podia ter sei lá, não tinha nenhuma garota na qual você está interessado?

Jon ri da pergunta, ele tem que rir senão ele ia começar a chorar porque sério, tem que existir uma força superior cujo hobby é tirar uma da cara dele e...

- Do que você está rindo? - Sam ri de volta, mesmo sem entender a piada, um pouco feliz pelo momento de descontração.

- Do seu cabelo. Tem tanto gel, Sam, deus! - E a risada agora lhe escapa fácil e ele quase engasga com ar ao ouvir alguém batendo no vidro do carro. - Quê? - Mas ele congela ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com seu irmão. - Robb, eu... - Ele pisca com força, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que está vendo.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. - Robb diz, seu olhar está fixo no chão, mas as suas mãos estão completamente inquietas, revelando seu verdadeiro estado de espírito e Jon franze as sobrancelhas em preocupação:

- Você está bem? O que... - O moreno segura-lhe o braço e Robb aproveita para puxá-lo para fora, levantando-o. - Eu, eu já volto, Sam. - Jon exclama para o amigo mas não fica para ouvir uma resposta, seguindo o irmão.

Robb não para, continuando a guiá-lo por entre os carros estacionados e ignorando os olhares curiosos das pessoas devido as roupas que usavam, que eram formais demais para uma noite em um drive-in. Ambos estavam de ternos pretos mas enquanto o de Robb preto e liso, o de Jon era listrado.

- Aonde você está me levando? - Jon tem que perguntar, sentindo que precisava de qualquer forma quebrar o silêncio tenso que pairava entre os dois.

Robb solta-lhe o braço e vira-se para encará-lo, o lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes e Jon se pergunta quando foi que seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios do outro e ele balança a cabeça, tentando recuperar o foco. - O que foi?

O ruivo força uma risada nervosa antes de finalmente respirar fundo, como se estivesse se obrigando a começar. - Eu fui com a Jeyne no baile e... Ela é legal e eram as garotas que convidavam e ela foi falar comigo no meio do pátio, metade da escola parou para ouvir a minha resposta e eu não pude...

- Você não pôde partir o coração dela. - _Então você quebrou o meu. - _Olhe, eu entendo. Eu nem queria ir nesse baile ridículo mesmo e eu sei, eu devia saber que...

- Jon, pare! - Robb o interrompe, sua voz se elevando mais do que deveria e ele olha para os lados, receoso que alguém mais tenha ouvido-o falar. - Olhe, por favor, por favor ouça tudo o que eu tenho a dizer, só... por favor?

Jon sabe que ele deveria dizer "não", ele quer dizer que "não" mas: - Sim, sim, certo, Robb, só seja rápido. - É algo como uma maldição, ele pensa, já arrependendo-se de suas palavras.

- Eu estava com a Jeyne no baile e ela começou a falar de um livro que ela leu que dizia que você só precisava ser corajoso por vinte segundos e... E ela disse que ia seguir isso e ela disse que gostava muito de mim e eu... - E justamente nesse minuto ele para, fechando os olhos e Jon tem que engolir em seco o ímpeto de gritar "O QUÊ?" porque ele não quer deixar esse desespero maldito transparecer e ele se obriga a esperar. - E eu... - Robb finalmente, finalmente continua e o moreno solta o ar que ele não sabia que vinha prendendo. - Eu pensei nessa coisa de vinte segundos e... E eu vi que não estava sendo justo ou verdadeiro com ela, nem comigo e nem com você.

- Então você terminou com ela? - Jon o interrompe, precisando de uma confirmação de que o que ele estava ouvindo era o que ele sempre quis ouvir. - No baile de formatura?

- Sim! - Robb exclama de imediato e Jon consegue notar o exato momento em que ele murcha, provavelmente se recriminando por tratar com tanto descaso o assunto. - Sim, eu respirei fundo e pedi desculpas, disse que ela era tão inteligente quanto bonita, e bondosa e que ela tinha um coração gentil mas eu... - Ele retorna, dessa vez sussurrando meio desconfortável e o moreno tem que se aproximar ainda mais para ouví-lo. - E falei tudo isso em menos de dez segundos porque ela meio que me deu um tapa antes que eu conseguisse terminar.

- Oh, deus, você está bem? - Jon não consegue conter o impulso de levar a mão ao rosto do outro e Robb fecha os olhos ao receber o toque, seu coração subitamente acelerando.

- Sim, sim, Snow e ainda... Ainda me faltam uns dez segundos de coragem. - Robb reabre os olhos, encontrando os cinzas de Jon e o moreno sente uma vontade quase incontrolável de desviar o olhar mas a expectativa ganha do medo e ele se força a continuar encarando-o.

- Sinto muito te dizer isso mas já passaram uns quinze minutos no mínimo desde que você chegou aqui, Stark, e com certeza deve ter passado muito mais de uma hora desde...

- Não, eu guardei meus dez segundos, ok? - Robb o corta mais uma vez e seu olhar cai pro chão. - E eles vão começar agora... - Ele fala mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão.

Jon sente seu coração apertar cada vez mais porque se é o que ele está pensando, é tão bom que só pode ser um sonho e ele pode acordar a qualquer momento, ele pode não ter dez segundos: - Agora? - O moreno pressiona, sua mão agora descendo do rosto do irmão até conseguir agarrar-lhe a gola da camisa social branca.

E Robb inspira fundo antes de assentir com a cabeça, concordando: - Agora. - Ele agarra a parte de trás da cabeça do irmão com as mãos, seus dedos se enterrando com força nos cachos negros de Jon de modo a trazer seu rosto mais para perto do dele até que seus lábios se choquem com pressão.

Jon é pego tão de surpresa que ele não consegue se mexer, seu cérebro tentando computar o fato de que Robb está finalmente o beijando, e ele ouve o ruivo dizer contra seus lábios: - Jon, Jon, qual é? - E as palavras lhe saem tão roucas e carentes que Jon perde o ar e ele parte os lábios para conseguir mais e Robb aproveita o momento para penetrar-lhe os lábios partidos com a língua. Jon logo recupera as forças para beijá-lo de volta, não conseguindo negar o pedido do irmão e é aquela mesma maldição de novo e...

Ele mal está se acostumando com a idéia de que isso está verdadeiramente acontecendo quando Robb corta o contato de seus lábios para perguntar: - Está tudo bem, então? Você não quer... Não quer que eu pare?

Por alguns segundos intermináveis Jon só consegue olhá-lo chocado porque ele sempre pensou que Robb seria quem gostaria de parar, quem o lembraria que o que eles estão fazendo é errado... E ele nem consegue mais completar o raciocínio, sua cabeça funcionando a mil por hora devido a toda adrenalina e ele realmente não consegue entender por que: - Por que você parou? Não, não pare, não... - E por mais que o moreno ache que suas palavras não estejam fazendo o menor sentido, elas foram as coisas certas a se dizer porque Robb logo abre o maior sorriso _e é todo meu,_ Jon pensa, e não perde tempo, lançando-se contra o irmão, decidido a beijar-lhe não só toda a extensão do rosto, mas também o pescoço, as saboneteiras, o peito e tudo, tudo e...

A pressão que ele faz sobre o irmão é tanta que Robb apoia-se no capô do carro mais próximo para não cair, quase deitando-se sobre ele, de modo a trazer Jon consigo e o barulho estridente de uma buzina os faz pular para longe, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos. - Desculpa, desculpa, oh deus. - Robb tenta se comunicar com o motorista do carro, gesticulando desajeitadamente mas tudo que recebe de volta é um sinal obsceno e Jon o puxa, pelo casaco do terno para longe até chegarem ao fim do estacionamento e ambos os rapazes caem na gargalhada ao se fitarem outra vez.

Não é engraçado, não tem nada de engraçado na situação mas eles estão tão felizes que não tem como evitar.

- Então, sobre o que é o filme? - Robb pergunta em meio a risadas, enquanto se deita na grama, ajeitando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- A bolha assassina é uma bolha... - Jon acha uma grande dificuldade em responder, rindo tanto que lhe falta ar. - Que assassina pessoas, Stark, sobre o que você achou que fosse? - Ele fica de joelhos, debruçando-se sobre o irmão de modo que seus peitos colados passam a se movimentar juntos.

- Parece muito interessante. - É tudo que o ruivo consegue responder, seu foco caindo novamente nos lábios de Jon.

- Eu não saberia dizer. - Jon admite, dando de ombros. - Passei o filme todo pensando em como você tinha sido um babaca idiota e em como eu te odiava e...

- Oh, cale a boca! - Robb ri alto mais uma vez, mas quando vê que o irmão pretendia ignorar a sua ordem e continuar a dissertar, ele se vê na obrigação de calá-lo ele mesmo e assim o faz, engolindo qualquer reclamação que estava prestes a deixar a boca de Jon com a sua.


End file.
